my daughter
by bullchizz155
Summary: Sam got pregnant with Freddie's child and run away. What happens when she comes back (this is my first story. Hope you like it).
1. Chapter 1

"Breakfast is ready" I called to my twelve year old daughter, Milah, who was upstairs in her room, getting ready for school.

I love my daughter very much. She looks a lot like me, except her deep brown hair, which she inherited from her father, except the curls. She has my long curls and has cute dimples on both her left and right cheek.

Actually, she doesn't know her father, because, well, I run away when I found out I was pregnant with his child. Knowing Freddie, and his kind heart, he would have wanted to help me take care of Milah. I just wanted him to continue school. That is why I did that. Run away, I mean.

I went to California along with my mom, who only wanted to come with me, because of the cute looking guys who are constantly at the beach. I only told Melanie, my twin, I was leaving ad begged her not to tell Carly or Freddie ANYTHING.

Now I am back in Seattle, ready to start all over with life. I do wish I can tell Freddie all about Milah but he would not understand. I still love him. Very much.

"Hi mom" Milah said, as she sat at the table to dig into her breakfast. It was French toast and pineapple juice.

"Hi sweetie, sleep well?"

"Uh–huh. Guess what?"

"What?"

"During ICT a famous director is coming to teach us how to use the camera"

"Really. What is his name?"

"Don't remember"

"We gotta go, I have a lot of patients today"

I am a doctor at the Seattle hospital. OK, okay, I know what you guys are thinking '_Samantha Puckett a doctor? Holy chizz'_ I have to cater for myself and daughter, what do you expect?

"You'll pick me up today?" Milah asked, as I dropped her of at school.

"As always, be good"

"I'll try"

I chuckled and drove out of "Ridgeway", my formal school. Milah may be a smart ass like her father, but she definitely behaves like me. She's a tomboy, she's rude, she hates girly stuff. Good combination if you ask me.


	2. Chapter 2

Milah's pov

I gathered my books and walked out of English class, which was taught by a very boring English teacher Mrs. Garrison. Old lady, annoying soul.

I walked to my locker and took out my notebook for my favorite subject, ICT, which was the last subject for the day. Actually, I could not wait I mean, I was going to meet a director and learn how to record videos. Awesome! I could disturb him. Just a little.

"Hey Mil" My best friend, Brooke greeted and tagging along beside her was our other best friend, whom I like to torture, Kirk. We became best friends two months ago when I arrived.

Brooke Beverly was a very pretty blonde, with green eyes, and a very cute dimple on her left cheek. She was very pretty, girly and had cool fashion. She's the kind everybody would want to date. I don't blame Kirk for having a crush on her. Wit, he says it's love, though. No wonder he ran to his beloved when English class ended. He always asked he out and like the god girl with taste I know her to be , she always declined.

Kirk Harrison is a handsome blue eyed brunette like me, with a dimple on his left cheek. He's a dork and dresses like one. You could even see I the way he speaks. So soft and girly. He gets good grades, but then which dork doesn't. I also get good grades, but I am no dork. All three of us get good grads but the only dorky one amongst us is, the one and only queen of dorks, Kirk Harrison. Queen because he's weak.

"Hi peeps" I greeted back.

"So are you excited about meeting the director?" Brooke asked. She was talking abut him all week. How cute he is and all.

"You bet I am" Kirk and I said in unison.

"Dude we have got o stop doing that" I complained. It's like e have a tendency of saying stuff at the same time.

"R-I-I-I-I-N-G" The ell rang signaling ICT time. YIPEEE.

We all sat down and waited for Mr. Branford, the ICT teacher and the director.

We have all subjects together. Kirk and me, I mean. Brooke has English when we have math and French when we have Spanish.

"Hi class" Mr. Branford greeted when he walked in with the director.

He looked dorky. He had brown hair and eyes. He wore a blue and black striped polo shirt, dark denim jeans and cool black loafers. Cute. He was just cute and dorky.

"Hi Mr. Branford" We all greeted.

"This is the director you have all been dying to see Mr. Freddie Benson"


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie's POV

I was warmly welcomed by the students of grade six. They seemed to be very excellent students. It felt good to teach in a school I once attended.

"Sooo, now that you know my name, you are all going to tell me yours"

"Kelly" said the first girl on my left. She seemed to be one of those popular girls, who always want to cheerlead.

"Paul"

"Gina"

"Lydia"

It kept going on and on until it reached the last person, who reminded me of someone. She looked so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on, who it was. Their ICT teacher had then gone out of the class for what ever reason. I could have asked for her surname, maybe, but the way she seemed to behave, I could tell she will only mess with me.

"Milah" She said. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a familiar way. Khakis, long sleeves, converse.

"Okay so we are going to learn about the camera." I said getting back to reality.

"We already know that. Get to the point" Milah interrupted me. Definitely rude, I thought. I chose to ignore her and continued with my lesson.

"So, how many of you have seen a recorder?"

"Every dork like you" She whispered to her friend, a blonde who sat close to her. Her name was Brooke I presume. I'm sure she didn't expect me to hear but I did, since I was close to them. I was actually pacing through the rows in between the chairs of the students I taught.

Once again I decided to ignore her and went on with my lesson. She didn't make any more nasty comments during the lesson, though. But I was quite impressed with the way she answered my questions. Most of which I didn't even know hen I was her age. She might be some what rude but she is definitely intelligent.

"Bye dork director" She sang as she left the class when the closing bell went off.

"Milah" I called.

She walked towards me lazily and grumpily and glared at me, like I'd done something mean to her.

"What do you want?"

"You interrupted me during lesson today, that wasn't nice of you, you know"

"I _do not_ believe in niceness" she said sitting at the front desk, as I sat at the teacher's desk." That is for sappy people who end up going no where". Her voice, it sounded just like the same person I had been trying to remember. Still, I couldn't recognize it.

"What's you surname" I asked after studying for a while.

"Why do you want know?"

"You remind me of someone"

"Confidential information sorry"

"I understand" she felt like one of those people who like to keep in formation to themselves because they felt insecure.

"I have to go my mom's here".

"Can you please direct her, here I'd like o meet her"

"Sure" She texted her mom and made a silly comment about me not flirting with her.

A few moments later, a blonde lady, with blue eyes, who I hadn't seen for a while, stepped in.

"Sam!" I exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy. Oh, and I'm also sorry about the errors. I DO NOT OWN iCarly. Here goes chapter 3**

**Chapter 4 (milah's POV)**

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed. Well any polite and respectful person will call him M. Benson or sir, but like I said before we Pucketts don't go the polite way.

"Freddie!" They knew each other splendid. I can get more lessons on the camera, I thought.

"It's really you" It was a bit confusing to me. I stared from Freddie to mom. They stared each other like they were the only humans on earth. They had completely forgotten I even existed.

"I have… to g…go you know"

"No Sam don't go, please"

Mom who was walking out the door turned. "Yes?"

"Why did you do it?"

"What are they talking about?" I muttered under my breath.

"Look I have to go okay" She turned and run out the door. That had to be serious

"It's going to be a long time before you talk about whatever you wanted to talk about" I said. "She'll come up with a good excuse to avoid the conversation"

"Can you give me your address?"

"Hmmm, naaaaah, don't think so" I walked out on him, it felt good.

"Milah, Milah, Milah!" He called desperately. Ignoring him, I walked to the car, where I saw mom, head on the steering wheel and sobbing. Her sobs were so loud you could here from outside. Luckily, she had rolled the tinted car windows up so no one could see her.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Yeah baby, I'm fine"

She wiped her tears away and sparked the car. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine, come on lets go" None of us said a word after that. We drove home in silence, and I couldn't help but wonder whether they had a thing together and she cheated or something like that.

**A/N: So, there goes chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document here...

Freddie's POV

I was paralyzed with shock. She left without telling me why, and when I asked her about it she ran away. The painful aspect about this whole situation is the fact that we were still dating when she left.

I guess she's married, considering the fact that she has a daughter. She decided to forget all about me. She started a family and gained a twelve year old daughter. _Sam and I were together twelve years ago. _I thought. _Maybe Milah was my daughter_. I wasn't sure which meant I'd have to ask Sam.

My phone rang and I picked it up. "hello"

"Hey babe" Carly, my girlfriend greeted. I know it's awkward, but she said something about being in love with me, and I Thought Sam would never come back so I wanted to forget about her and move on. I was thinking if Carly is in love with me I can date her, at least it was better than dating a total stranger. Didn't mean I loved her.

"Watcha doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you at the Groovy Smoothie, meet me there in 10, I've got news for you" _Yeah we still went there._

"Okay, love you" I said

"Love you too" Carly said

I packed my stuff and left the class. I had to go the next day and end the work I had started.

I drove to the Groovy Smoothie and got there a minute early. "Hey Carls" I greeted giving her a kiss. "Have you ordered?'

"Yeah one strawberry splat for me and a blueberry blitz for you"

"Cool, so what's this thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Remember how I've always been throwing up and feeling sick?"

"Yeah" I responded. "What about it?"

T Bo brought our smoothies and asked "Bagels on a stick?"

"No T Bo head off".

"But it tastes really…" he started.

"T Bo" Carly exclaimed.

"Fine" He pouted and walked off.

"So?" I asked.

"Well I went to the doctor today and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant".

"Are you serious? This is great, baby"

"I know, I'm two weeks so far"

"We are so going to celebrate"

"Hey isn't that Sam?" She asked pointing to the blonde beauty who had just entered the shop with Milah.

"yeah"

"She has a lot of explaining to do"

"You are so right"

Carly called her and we both sat there waiting. I hope she told me everything but she didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people of the world.**

**Now, first of all thanks so much for the reviews and secondly it is a seddie story. It just started up with creddie. As far as I know, I am so not a creddie shipper, I am a seddie shipper.**

Anyway enjoy what you read.

**Sam's POV**

When I entered the ICT lab, I did not expect to see Freddie there. All Milah told me was the director wants to see you so I got out of the car and went out see him.

I really wasn't ready to see him. He asked why I ran away and all but I couldn't say anything. I was scared to tell him my real reason or leaving, number 1 and number2, I was so shocked and totally at a loss of words. I couldn't say _Oh, Freddie I was pregnant with your child, so in order for you to go on with your education and become a director, which you are know, I decided to ran away, oh and by the way I still love you so much. _ All I did was walk out of there and ran to the car.

Freddie wanted to have a child of his own- one that he could take care of and be with throughout the his life, and not abandon it like his dad did with him and mine did with me._ It's not like I can do anything now, besides he has a family._

I went to the groovy smoothie to the groovy smoothie to buy a blueberry blitz for Milah and myself, I wanted to show her one of the favorite places I liked to hang out at when I was her age. I really missed the smoothies any way.

I walked into the shop and paused to inhale the aroma of the different kinds of smoothies. Nothing had changed; absolutely nothing and I liked it that way.

"Sam!" I heard a voice call as I looked around for an empty table.

I looked around and spotted my childhood best friend Carly Say sitting with Fredward Benson. Now you can imagine how _great_ that was. I missed Carly too much to an away this time so I simply walked over to the able and sat at the empty spot across Carly and Freddie.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Are you just going to sit there and say hey guys" he mimicked "Come give your best friends a hug"

I smiled, got up and gave them both a hug.

"I've missed you so much you have a lot of explaining to do. She said in a stern voice. _There goes "Mother Carly"_

"I've missed you a lot too Carly and Fredbag. The reason I left was my mom was traveling and I had to go with her. It came as a short notice. I just woke up one morning and she was all hey, pack your things we are travelling"

"You could have called to tell us something".

"I dropped my phone in he toilet"

"So where did you go?" Freddie asked.

"California, I came back two months ago" I answered.

"And you didn't look for us"

"I was busy and I wasn't sure if you we still here"

"Aww I can see you started you've own family"

Milah, who was busy using her phone, looked up. "what?"

Milah, this is Carly and Freddie, Freddie and Carly, Milah"

"Hi Milah" They greeted.

"Hey, oh, hi director, I didn't see you there, mom that's the director that taught us" I was so happy they were playing it cool.

"Freddork, I can see your fascinations about computers are still with you"

"Milah, huh?" Carly asked. "How old are you?"

"Twelve"

"Aaaa, so Sam how is life"

"Perfect. I'm a doctor at the Seattle Hospital I work as a Gynecologist".

"Really?" I asked "Well I'm a journalist". Freddie and I are getting married soon, you know"

Carly and Freddie, married?" I swear I felt the blood in my veins freeze. I never imagined Carly and Freddie would get married. The man I loved, the father of my child getting married to my best friend? If it wasn't that people were there as well as Carly and Freddie, I would have broke down into tears.

"We are expecting a child too. I'm only two weeks along"

"Oh, nice I'm happy for you guys"

"Yeah, so are you married?" Carly asked.

"Of course"

"No!" Milah exclaimed and I nudged her."I mean, no way, she can't do that" She quickly took out her phone and pretended she was texting a friend."Oh, sorry" She picked stood up, took my keys and walked to the car. That was close.

"Where's your husband?" Freddie asked.

"He's in the army, he's called Todd".

"Aw, I would have liked to see him"

"You can see him when he gets back"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay, I have to go"

"Wait, give me your number"

We all exchanged numbers and I walked to he car, where Milah was seated, staring at he side walk completely lost in thought.

"Hey" I said

"He's my father isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on mom I saw the way you reacted when Carly said they were getting married, you completely lied about my real father, seriously mom,"

"Milah, you don't understand"

"Would it have hurt to tell me he was my dad? It's not like I would have gotten up in the middle of the night to look for him"

"Listen, baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay I'm really sorry. I regret it a lot and if I could rewind time to correct things, I would."

"Can't you just ell him now?"

"What? No!"

"Why not, I mean we are here now"

"He's getting married to Carly and there having a child together. I don't want to bring up confusion. Besides I just met them after so many years I don't want to lose them.

"This isn't fair" She started crying right before me. I wanted her to find out the right way and this was not it.

"Milah, honey, please stop crying" I said stroking her back.

"I finally find out who my dad is and I can't even call him daddy"

"Sweetheart, please don't tell him about this I beg you"

"Let's just go home, I'm tired"

**Milah's POV**

I was so furious with mom. I never thought she could do something like that. I knew she was single, yeah, but I didn't know she ran away from a kind man without even telling him I existed.

Freddie is my father and she didn't ant to tell him because she didn't want to ruin his family. I was really hurting inside. All my friends had dads and I didn't .it was just so cute the way they talked about them. When I didn't have mine around I thought he was a jerk who didn't want to take care of me and decided to abandon us, but the real reason was, mm didn't tell him.

When we got home I raced up the stairs and started weeping. I shouted into my pillow and made weird sounds I didn't even know what I was saying.

I felt so weak and sad and I didn't like feeling that way. I knew Freddie had a child with Carly but I didn't want to ruin it but that child could not be the only one without a father, I mean I must have had a fatherly figure too. I didn't want the child to grow up without one, I'm not that selfish. That child was like my half sibling.

"Milah, please stop crying" mom said stroking my hair.

"How can I stop crying? The two of you and Carly are always going to hang out together, how I am I supposed to cope with the fact that my father DOESN'T KNOW I'M HIS DAUGHTER and has ANOTHER CHILD, with ANOTHER WOMAN.

"Oh honey" mom said, her voice sounded crooked as if she was about to cry, tears had started welling up in her eyes as well. "We are going to get through this I promise. Freddie loves Carly and has a child with Carly I don't think he'll be willing to leave her"

"This isn't fair"

"I know nothing is"

"I want to be alone"

"Milah -"

"Go away"

"Okay I'll be in the kitchen"

**Sam's POV**

I really thought Milah would take it a little bit easier, but boy was I wrong! Because of my stupidity I made my daughter suffer. If she was acting like that I wondered how Freddie was going to act. He was going to go berserk on me.

_He will be totally pissed_, I thought. When we used to date he made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to le his child grow without a dad, he was going to make sure he never broke it. He said_" I grew up without a father and I'm not going to let my child grow up without one either"_, and because of my foolishness I made him break that sacred promise he wished o fulfill unknowingly.

"Mom" I heard Milah call across the table.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry"

"Your food's in the microwave" She rushed over to it , picked it up and sat at the table. It was spaghetti and meat balls.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get pregnant with me?"

"Don't you think it's too sensitive a subject for you to know, I mean you're only twelve –"

"You don't have to go into details."

"Well… we were fifteen, he and I did _that, _I later found out I got pregnant and ran away"

"You ran away?"

"I loved him so much, I didn't want to shutter his dreams of becoming a director, telling him he had a child would have delayed the process"

"So you did it out of love?"

"I guess"

"Then I guess I'll forgive you then"

"Thanks so much for understanding, honey" I walked round the table and kissed her on the forehead.

"No prob, mom"


	7. Chapter 7

**Carly's POV**

I was beginning to suspect something was going on with Sam and Freddie. I mean how he looked at her at the Groovy smoothie, and how she looked at him; it was so obvious. However, one thing was for sure, I wasn't going to let Sam take Freddie away from me. Not with our baby on the way.

I had a great plan in mind. I was only hoping it worked. I ascended the short flight of stairs at the Seattle Hospital and stopped at the front desk, where a pretty nurse with red hair and green eyes stood.

"Good morning, miss, how may I help you?"

"Good morning, um… I'm here to see a Gynecologist"

"Sure, please fill the form you may make yourself comfortable, please sit".

"I walked to the chairs which were lined neatly against the wall, with cushions resting against them. I sat on the chair with a baby blue cushion and sat, resting my slightly sore back. I had kind of slept in a taxi, with my body in a very awkward position I presume.

A few minutes later a nurse who had the same color of hair as the first one I had met, only slightly wavy. With emerald eyes came to me and led me through a narrow hallway. I sat on a chair in the hallway and waited for the departure of the patient in the gynecologist's office.

I was kind of hoping Sam would be my Gynecologist. A friend told me _"If you have a child with a husband or boyfriend who loves someone else, you can introduce your child to the woman if you ever get to meet her and if the baby is not yet born, talk about it as much as you can. She will feel bad for stepping in the way."_ and I intended on doing just that.

**Sam's POV**

I rubbed my tired eyes as I sat behind the desk and waited for my next patient to arrive. It was already noon and I already felt like sleeping. The number of patients that kept coming in and out was like the patients I could attend to in a whole week.

"Hey Sam" I heard a familiar voice greet. I looked up and saw Carly seated on the couch, a bright smile plastered across her face.

"Hey Carls"

"Tired?"

"mm… you have no idea"

"Poor you. Anyway I came for a check-up"

"Oh okay. Come sit on the chair opposite me please"

"Sure" As soon as she got up she stumbled back but before she could make contact with the tiled floors, I caught her and sat her on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I asked feeling her temperature. She was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a little bit dizzy. My vision was a little blurred."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." We stood and made our way to my desk and sat.

"So, have you had any complications so far?" I asked as I checked her pulse. Her heart beat was working a normal rate.

"Yeah, I feel nauseous most of the time, I feel dizzy, and I get hungry often."

"It's natural Carls, it happens to every pregnant lady. Well, some don't throw up often, some do and maybe further into the pregnancy you might develop some enormous boobs."

"How enormous" She asked, squinting her eyes and making a weird face.

"Some get boobs enormous enough to fit a size D bra"

"What, Size D? Are you kidding me?"

"Carly, chill I said maybe"

"Oh ok. I hope I don't get them. Sam, can you be my personal Gynecologist?"

"Personal Gynecologist!" taking responsibility of her child before it was given birth to, was something I hadn't planned on doing. Being close to Freddie's baby when I wasn't the mother, it'll only kill me.

"Sam?"

"Sure"

"Yay! Plus you have to come to the beach on Saturday. Please?"

"But!"

"Sam?"

"Carly?"

"It's been long since you we hand out together and now that you are finally here you are ditching me."

I stood up, set my stethoscope on my desk and walked round the table to hug Carly, putting my hand round her neck. "Carly, I'm not ditching you"

"Then come"

"I have things to do"

"Things more important than your friends!"

"Carly…"

She gave me those puppy dog eyes I couldn't say no to "Ugh…fine"

"Cool, be there by 10" She blew me a kiss and walked out the door. I wandered how Saturday was going to be like.

**Freddie's POV**

We were all at the beach having fun, Me, Carly, Milah and Sam. It was actually Carly's idea. She wanted us to do something like a reunion.

I just couldn't take my eyes off Sam. She looked really pretty in her sea blue bikini she wore. She had the same long golden blonde curls. I wandered how a human being could really look this pretty. I hadn't had the time to ask her about her abandoning me. Anytime I called her, she had an excuse. _I have to send Milah to a friend's party. I have a very urgent meeting. _

Milah was not dressed in her swim suite because she had forgotten to take it. She said she was busy throwing nuts at some passers- by. Rather, she was dressed in a white summer dress which was above her knee and white shorts.

"I'm going to get Milah a swim suit" Sam announced before heading towards the boutique nearby, which sold swimsuits.

"Sure we'll be waiting here" Carly responded.

We both sat there in silence before Carly spoke up. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Huh"

"Oh, come on don't play dumb with me"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about"

"I don't"

She glared at me and sighed. "I'm talking about Sam, you love her"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I . . . you know what I'm not going to argue with you about this"

"Fine . . ."

"Um . . . guys you can be heard from afar" Sam informed. I didn't know we were that loud. "What are you arguing about, anyway?"

"NOTHING!" Carly and I blurted out in unison. We glared at each other and turned to Sam, who had a look of confusion plastered on her sweaty face. Milah looked at us like we were both insane or something.

"Mom, can we go for a swim?" asked Milah, who had changed into a blush grey swim suit with a cross back. She was way to secure like her mom that she wore a grey skirt to match it, and cover her thighs.

All girls got up and left me seated on my own. They only came back when it was time to go back home.

I apologize for taking too long but school is just too tiring I don't usually get the time to read a fanfiction , but I promise I'll try and update when I can.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Carly's POV

I stepped out of the shower wrapped in my light blue, lacy, Calvin Klein bathing gown. I was about to get into the bed but I saw Freddie's sorrowful expression and sat beside him on the king sized bed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me?" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't get you" He took my new iPhone and pressed a few buttons before handing it over to me. _Luv u too . . . I missed u . . ._ They were all sent from Todd "YOU READ MY MESSAGES!?

"WELL YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME"

"If you did not trust me why did you stay with me?" I said in a much calmer voice.

"It's not that I didn't trust you, I did."

"Then why did you read it?"

"You had a message, I was about to read it to you and I saw that. Were you really bored with me?"

I pouted, and slumped my self on the bed."It's not that. I just. . ."

"You what?"

"I was never into you okay?"

"Then why did we start dating in the first place"

"It was planned"

"What was planned?"

"My job doesn't pay of well and I wanted to live in luxury so I tried to convince you that Sam will never come back and you needed to forget about her"

"So you tricked me?"

"Well . . ."

"You are unbelievable" I stormed out of the room and out the door and Carly after me. I ignored her and began my long walk down the pathway.

I had reached a familiar road without even knowing I was heading there. I was just filled with too much anger to actually think things up. I turned to the right and immediately spotted familiar faces; I walked up to them and thought it was Sam and Milah. They were sitting on garden chairs in the garden, which quite close to the streets.

"Hey" I greeted, now's my chance I thought.

"Hi Freddie, long time no see" She beamed. Was I being pranked.

"Sam I saw an hour ago"

"Oh, this is not Sam," Milah informed. "This is Aunt Melanie"

"Come on Melanie isn't real"

"Yeah, I am" She defended.

"Director, if you want to know where mom is I'd tell you"

"Thank you"

"Under one condition, Please, please, please, no matter what happens, do not tell her I told you"

"No problem"

In a few minutes I stood in front of a white door, ready to knock.

**I'm sorry it has to be really short, but I want to leave a cliff hanger here. I'm sorry I took too long, And review, It's my new diet**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Ok so I know most of you are upset because I haven't updated since last year but I have reasons. Whenever I wanted to update my computer would give me problems, so I even had to use my cousin's laptop to upload my other stories and my friend had to upload a few for me. Thanks a lot, Aquarose77 (Amika). So this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy…**

**Chapter **

**Sam's POV**

I was comfortably sitting on the railing at the balcony upstairs in my room and throwing nuts on passers- by just annoy them a little bit, like me and Milah did when we were bored. She took that habit from me. A man who looked pretty disturbed passed by and I threw a nut at him and trust me you wouldn't want to know what he said.

There was a knock at the door and I crawled lazily down the stairs to get the door. I wondered who wanted to see me, well apart from Carly but she could have told me whatever it as she wanted at her appointment with me the next day.

"Hey" Freddie said when I swung the door open.

"Oh, hey Freddie, why are you here, is Carly okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine I want to talk to you?"

"What about and how did you get my address?"

"Cut the crap, Sam, and how I found your address is not important" I stood there staring at him because I was really scared and didn't know what to do. I knew the exact reason why he was there. "Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I led him to the living room and made him sit on the couch. Without offering him a drink, I sat opposite him and stared at him blankly. "So…"

"Sam, why'd you leave, why did you abandon me while we were still dating? You knew I loved you."

"Freddie… I'm sorry okay. I had reasons."

"What did you love someone else, was I boring you?"

"No, I-"

"Sam just say the truth!" he cut me off.

I sighed and finally let the tears I was keeping fall. I could not control them anymore. "I… left… I left because I was pregnant. I didn't tell you because you had big dreams and I didn't want to shutter them."

"Sam you kept my child away from me"

"I did it because I loved you. See where you got to without her."

"My child is more important to me than my job. Sam how could you?" He sprang up from his seat and began to pace the living room passing his hands through his hair. That very hair I wanted to touch again. "My child grew up without a father." He muttered under his breath. There was silence for a along while the he bolted out the door. I chased after, calling out his name and telling him to stop, not caring that people were watching us.

He finally stopped at the lake in the park and sat at the edge. He finally broke down there and I waited at the tree beside it, giving him a moment to let his sorrows out. I myself was sobbing silently and wishing we could go back to the day I left and stop myself from leaving.

**Freddie's POV**

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see Sam gazing down at me with sadness. I wiped my eyes and turned back to the lake, throwing a few gravels into it. "Was Todd real?" I finally asked.

"No"

"So the ring, you just bought it?"

"Yeah, Freddie would you at least forgive me. I'm really sorry if I could go back in time and change everything I would. I just wanted you to succeed."

"If you were able to take care of Milah single handedly and becoming a doctor at the same time. What shows I wouldn't have been able to help?"

"That's where I know I've been wrong."

"Does Milah know I'm her Dad?"

"Yeah, I told her a few days ago. So, do you forgive me?" her feet began to ache from all the standing so she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I can't be angry at you forever"

"So you are not pissed anymore" She asked hopefully, with a small smile tagging at the ends of her lips.

I also smiled. It felt nice to see that angelic smile again "I am, just not at you but, at what you did"

"Thanks Freddie" She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a tight hug. "I think you should go home now Carly would be worried."

"We split up" I responded casually.

"Why?"

"She cheated on me. She never really loved me. It was just a plan they both came up with to get me to help them without me knowing. I mean, I never loved her either but if she had just told me the truth, I would have helped them"

"Carly," She asked in disbelief "our very own Carly?"

"Yes, Carly. So right now we don't know who the child really is for. Could you run a test like a DNA test?"

"Yes, but if I have to do it while the baby is still in her womb, it might die. So we'd have to wait till she gives birth"

"Seriously'' I groaned. My phone began ringing, the ring tone was 'for your entertainment' by Adam Lambert. "Yes?"

"Freddie it's me Carly"

"What?"

"I called to tell you that when you get home and I'm not here I's because I left. " Don't worry I'm coming"

"Sure"

I stood up and hung up. "I have to go"

"Is Carly okay?"

"Yeah she's fine." I hugged Sam and walked home, preparing to talk to Carly. If I had forgiven Sam then I had to forgive Carly at least to clear my conscience. Besides what she did, I still loved her as a friend.

I walked up the spiral stairs and walked to the bedroom where Carly was typing on her phone. "Carls, I've forgiven you"

"For real"

"Yeah" I smiled and opened my arms to give her a hug. She grinned like a child and run into my arms.

"Thank you so much" she whispered and pulled back.

"You know you can stay here till your boyfriend gets a stable job."

"He already has, that's why I'm moving out. We are both going to stay at his knew house. Oh, and I'm sleeping in the guestroom tonight"

"No problem"

"I know you love Sam you should talk things out with her."

"I already did. It turns out Milah is mine and Todd wasn't really. She said she'd do a DNA test on the baby when it's born to know who it's really for."

"Sure. Did you tell her you love her?"

"No, not yet"

"Tell her when you see her next time" She winked at me and went to the guest room.

**Okay so there you have and if you want me to upload the very last chapter, REVIEW. but if I take long , it's either because of my computer or because I'm studying for this HUGE exam. Luv ya.**


End file.
